marvelscinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gamora
Gamora 'is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and one of the main characters of the ''Guardians of the Galaxy trilogy. Raised by the Warlord Thanos, Gamora became known as the '''Most Dangerous Woman in the Galaxy. However, Gamora defected from Thanos, becameb a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, and is the girlfriend and true love of Peter Quill. History Background Guardians of the Galaxy During the battle of Xandar, Gamora joined Quill, followed by Drax and Rocket, sharing the power with the Infinity Stone and together, they destroyed Ronan. After his demise, Gamora with the rest of her strength, quickly puts the Power Stone in a containment, thus relieving the Guardians of the stress of its power and ending the battle on Xandar. Yondu appears, demanding for the stone as promised. Gamora asks Peter not to hand it over, but they do not convince the Ravagers. After Yondu, Kraglin and the other Ravagers depart, Peter reveals to Gamora he switched the orb containing the real infinity stone with a false one. After briefly laughing about it, Gamora points out Yondu was going to kill Peter, to which Quill responds that he knows that but also points out Yondu was the only family he had left. However, Gamora assures him he has found a new family with the Guardians. The team later grieves for the loss of Groot. Gamora was with Peter when he learned that he was half-human and half-alien, which presents with her saying that's why he held the power stone as long as he did. Later abourd their ship, Gamora notices Peter listening to Ain't No Mountain High Enough and begins moving a little bit to the beat. Gamora states they will follow his lead, and calls him by his alias. Peter claims they'll do "a bit of both." Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 '' After making a deal with the Sovereign to kill the Abilisk, Gamora is able to take custody of Nebula, whom the Sovereign promised in exchange for the Guardians servicesand finally bringing justice to her on Xander. The mission to punish Nebula was delayed however when Gamora and the Guardians come into conact with Ego, the long lost father of Star-Lord. Ego claimed to bond with his son while Gamora was suspicious, leading her and Quill to fight. Along side Nebula who initially came to kill Gamora, they discovered a cavern that contained Ego's children that he killed. Gamora angrily confronted Mantis, who revealed Ego's plans to destroy all life in the universe an to Destroy and rebuild the universe. Refusing to abandon Quill, they went to rescue him, with help with the delayed arrival of Rocket, Groot and Yondu Udonta, the Guardians defeated the living planet, but at the cost of Yondu sacrificing his life to save Peter Quill. Later Gamora reconciled with Nebula. Gamora then watched the Funeral when Peter brought up the unspoken thing between him and Gamora. Gamora than began a relationship with him. Avengers: Infinity War Gamora and the Guardians get a distress signal from The Statesman but are too late and instead rescue Thor, the only survivor of the wreck. He tells Them that Thanos has begun searching for the Infinity Stones . Realizing what Thanos intended to do with them, Gamora made Quill promise to kill her if Thanos gets her because she has information about the Soul Stone. Separating from Rocket, Thor, and Groot Gamora, Quill, Mantis and Drax went to Know here to find the Reality Stone, where they saw the collector apparently being tortured by Thanos who Gamora seemingly killed. However, it was all an illusion created by Gamora's adopted father, who had possession of the Soul Stone Gamora reminded Quill of his promise to kill her if Thanos ever got her and proclaiming her undying love for him. However, Thanos turned Star-lord's gun to bubbles before vanishing with Gamora. Following her capture, Gamora refused to reveal the location it the Soul Stone until giving in whenThanos threatened to kill Nebula. Taken to Vormir, they are greeted by Red skull who tells them that to get the soul stone they must lose who they love. Gamora laughs at this saying Thanos does not love anyone but himself. Thanos turns around with tears in his eyes, Gamora continues to taunt him thinking they're tears of failure, but then realizes he loves her as his daughter and that he intends to sacrifice her. She attempts to kill herself with her switchblade to prevent Thanos from ever getting the Soul Stone but her father tearfully apologizes before throwing Gamora to her death and trapping her soul in the Soul Stone, where a younger version of her appeared to her father after he snapped his fingers and destroyed half of life in the universe. Gamora-Sacrificed-Infinity-War.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Gamora in avenger infinity war.jpg Abilities Trivia * She is based on Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan from the Marvel comics and alludes to Kitty Pride. * Gamora is one of the few superheroes to be seen as a child, preceded by Thor, Loki, Peter Quill, Jessica Jones, and followed by Carol Danvers and Hope van Dyne. * She and Peter began dating in ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Film) Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Lovers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Zehoberei Category:Aliens Category:Servants of Thanos Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Protagonists